Bubbles's says no
by Dsman
Summary: Bubble says no a lot.


**Disclaimer I do not own Powerpuff Girls.  
**

* * *

**Many years ago.**

Professor Utonium was sitting in a arm chair smoking a pipe when his blond daughter Bubbles came in from outside. He looked outside to see a strange car drive off really fast.

"Bubbles did that red car just drop you off?" asked Professor Utonium.

"Yes" said Bubbles.

"Why did you get in the car?" asked Utonium.

"They had candy" said Bubbles.

"You got in the car for candy from a stranger!" said Utonium.

"Yeah I should him the way out of town then I flew his pretty car here" said Bubbles.

"Bubbles honey listen if a stranger offers you anything you don't accept it ever do you understand me" said the professor.

"Yes daddy but why?" asked Bubbles.

"Because many people are mean and would want to hurt innocent people that includes you so please don't take things strangers try to to give you" said Utonium.

"Yes Daddy I understand" said Bubbles.

**Years later.**

Bubbles and her sister were flying home when a dark energy form began to take shape. The girls stopped to watch wondering what was going on.

_"Bubbles I have cookies come join the dark side" _said the darkness.

"No thank you sir" said Bubbles.

_"Oh come on we have lots of yummy cookies like peanut butter, and candy cookies, oh and your favorite, oatmeal raisin!"_ said the darkness.

"No thank you sir I do not want any cookies" said Bubbles.

"Can I have them?" asked Blossom eagerly.

_"Er huh oh sure you can have cookies but you have to join the dark side of course we always have better cookies!" _said the darkness.

"OK then I join the dark side for cookies" said Blossom.

A plate of cookies emerged from the darkness. Blossom took the plate and began to eat but each cookie eaten was replaced by another and with each bite Blossom skin grew darker, her hair more blood red, and she began to sprout a tail and horns.

_"Bubbles we have pie do you want pie, pie for the dark side" _said the darkness.

"No thank you I don't want any pie either" said Bubbles.

_"It's pie lots of pie some you never even heard of or some you just want to try?" _said the darkness.

"Yeah like I said I don't want any pie" said Bubbles.

"Can I have the pie please?" asked Buttercup.

_"Oh...yeah sure you can have the pie will you join the dark side?" _asked the darkness.

"Yeah whatever you want just gimme the pie" said Buttercup.

A single plate of pie flew out of the of the darkness.

"Key Lime?" asked Buttercup in disappointment.

_"It turns into other pie when you finish the one before it"_ said the darkness.

Buttercup inhaled the key lime pie her least favorite and it turned into blueberry pie. As she ate the pie her body began to fade as her her body gave off a icy cold feeling.

_"OK how about donuts Bubbles?" _the darkness.

"No" said Bubbles.

_"Carrots?"_ asked the darkness.

"No" said Bubbles.

_"Magic rabbits?"_ asked the darkness.

"No" said Bubbles.

_"Free music?"_ asked the darkness.

"No" said Bubbles.

_"I can bring the professor back from the dead"_ said Darkness.

"That's impossible and no" said Bubbles.

_"A puppy?_" asked the darkness.

"No I already have a dog who can talk" said Bubbles.

_"Good grades in school?"_ asked Darkness.

"I do all the studying I need to get by no thank you besides I already have a good tutor" said Bubbles.

_"Brad Pit?_" asked the darkness.

"I hate his movies" said Bubbles.

_"More powers?"_ asked the darkness.

"No thanks I already have plenty of powers" said Bubbles.

_"French pasties?"_ asked the darkness.

"Nope don't want any" said Bubbles.

_"Stuffed toy animals?"_ asked the darkness.

"I got rid of my old ones I still have my favorite who I converted into a backpack" said Bubbles.

_"Boys fawning over you and doing your every whim?"_ asked the darkness.

"No thanks" said Bubbles.

_"Girls?"_ asked the darkness.

"Just because I don't want boys to fall to their knee's and serve me does not make me a lesbian" said Bubbles.

_"Children?"_ asked the darkness.

"Nope" said Bubbles.

_"The ability to never get pregnant?"_ asked the darkness.

"Just because I don't want to have children now dose not mean I don't want children later" said Bubbles.

_"Your sisters?"_ asked the darkness.

"They made their choice and I'm going home" said Bubbles.

_"Get back here you slut you will join us"_ yelled the darkness.

Zaaaappppp!

_"Ow that hurt my master is going to kill me he wants you as his queen not your moron sister"_ said the darkness.

Zaaaapppppp!

_"Please stop with the laser vision it hurts"_ said the darkness.

Zaaaaaapppppppp!

_"Fine but this is not the last time we will meet my king will claim you as his bride!"_ said the darkness.

Bubbles eyes began to glow bright red in warning which the darkness ran from taking her now demon sister with him.

"I wonder why Utonium never told them not to accept stuff form strangers" said Bubbles to her self.

**In the land of the dead.**

"Because I thought they were smarter then that" said the professor.

"Those two were the smart ones didn't you say the red head was a genius?" asked a short man.

"Yes I think so I don't know anymore" said the Professor.

**"Utonium I have two of your daughters but not the one I want know this by years end if I do not have her as my queen then I will make this place a science free zone"** said a fiery figure.

"Oh come on how can you do that because of the living?" asked Utonium.

**"Because I am the worlds oldest jack ass that's why you bug"** said the fiery figure.


End file.
